A relief well can be drilled close to a target well, for example, in order to mitigate an uncontrolled flow of formation fluid from the target well. In some cases, fluids (such as, kill weight mud, treatment fluid, etc.) and/or cement are pumped from the relief well into the target well. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that it would be desirable to provide to the art equipment and techniques for quickly establishing a relatively large flow path between wellbores downhole.